


A Loss is a Loss [1]

by Voltage1202



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltage1202/pseuds/Voltage1202
Summary: [Mason Sandoval - Chapter 1]Mason Sandoval, Gym Leader of Caullenway City faces defeat for the first time in a while, and reflects on the challenger he just faced.





	A Loss is a Loss [1]

"So you lost to him?"

"Yeah, can't say I'm shocked. When a guy brings in a team full of grass types, I can't help but feel a little exasperated."

"Well, hold on now, how many badges did he have?"

"Seven."

"So you could use both Nidoking and Camerupt? And you still lost?!"

"What can I say, Lydia? Kid's got talent... insane amounts because I can't imagine he was solely raising grass types. Not with that kind of piercing glare in his eye."

Lydia paused for a moment before responding to the Ground specialist. "It's ok Mace. It's not like you have to win every single battle, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... besides, that was the first one I've lost in a while. It was good to feel what it was like to have a loss on my hands again." Mason laughed as he spoke, dusting his palms. "you know, I haven't seen a Rotom look quite like that before... and his Serperior, it seemed to get strong with every single Leaf Storm it landed." He shook his head in exasperation, allowing his dark brown ponytail to whip over his shoulder.

"But Mace," Lydia said with a sense of concern, "you were his final challenge for the league, right? He qualifies now for this year's tournament, right?"

"Yeah, which means you're gonna have to be on your guard! Can't have my little sister lose her shot at joining the ranks of Champions to some hot shot type-specialist... if he even specializes in one type." Mason calmly smiled at his sister before reaching into his pocket for his PokeGear. He carefully flipped open the top and tapped into the Gym Leader Organization Global Application (GLOGA as it was more commonly known). He smiled to himself as he referred to his challenger list for the day and updated the results on the screen.

[CHALLENGER: Evan Azelli]  
[CHALLENGER'S BADGES: Tempest / Hydraulic / OraOra / Blackjack / Gale / Caliche / Revelation]  
[CHALLENGER'S TEAM: Rotom-C, Serperior, Ludicolo, Exeggutor-A, Victreebel]  
[LEADER: Mason Sandoval]  
[LEADER'S TEAM: Golem, Nidoking, Stunfisk, Camerupt, Gliscor]  
[SCORE: _-_ / _ Victory]  
[COMMENTS: ] 

With a sigh, Mason took to the screen and entered the score, 4-0. He wished it had been closer, but he wasn't a fool either. The kid had come in with a huge advantage, and while he wasn't one to complain, it was an uphill battle from the moment The Team Preview was revealed. Upon entering the score, Mason's badge name appeared in the kid's badge location. "The Topsoil Badge, you can have it kid... welcome to the big leagues" he muttered to himself. Mason then scrolled down to the lower part of the option and filled out the comment section as he felt he needed.

[CHALLENGER: Evan Azelli]  
[CHALLENGER'S BADGES: Tempest / Hydraulic / OraOra / Blackjack / Gale / Caliche / Revelation / Topsoil]  
[CHALLENGER'S TEAM: Rotom-C, Serperior, Ludicolo, Exeggutor-A, Victreebel]  
[LEADER: Mason Sandoval]  
[LEADER'S TEAM: Golem, Gliscor, Nidoking, Stunfisk, Camerupt]  
[SCORE: 4-0 / Challenger Victory]  
[COMMENTS: Seemed to bring Pokemon explicitly strong against my pals. Might want to make sure that he follows league ordinances about teams in the main tournament. Very strong candidate for a type-specialist or even Gym Leader if he decides to pursue it. Good game.]

Mason clicked the confirm button, and locked in the result, and watched as his record gained a new loss in it's system. This year his record was higher than usual he noticed. When allowed his full team he had 25 wins compared to the now 19 losses. He had worried early on that maybe his win/loss ratio was a bit too strong in his favor, so he was relieved that this one tipped the scales back towards a balance.

"Mason, you wanna go get some ice cream? I hear that Nillie's got some new flavors imported a few days ago!"

Mason chuckled, throwing back his ponytail. "Heh, yeah Lydia, that sounds like a good time. I could use a short break," he paused for a moment, and then opened up a Pokeball housing his Gliscor "and I'm sure the Pal could too." 

Mason hopped off his pedestal, allowing his workboots to hit the dusty floor that he so carefully designed himself. He brushed any remaining dust off of his tawny slacks and his beige and white diagonally striped shirt, and straightened his navy blue tie. As he looked back, he watched as Pal slowly glided down to land next to him and his sister.

"Hey Carson," Mason called out the nearby gym guide, "I'm headed out for a bit, just tell people I'm out on the beach or something. Lydee, Pal and I are going to go get some ice cream."

"Sounds good boss. You know how to reach me otherwise." The sunglasses-clad man shook his PokeGear with a small, but sincere, grin. Carson was a very friendly guy, but one to follow orders as well. Mason knew the Gym was in good hands.

Caullenway City was pretty around this time of day. The afternoon sunlight was still high in the air, but the dry air was comfortably warm considering the time of year. Any later in the year and the area would be much more oppressively warm, but here in the tail end of Spring Mason found himself smiling to himself. Pal seemed to be enjoying the air too. Mason watched as the Gliscor gracefully glided along the warm air current that came off Lake Caullenway around this time of day. 

"You know Lydee" Mason started as he descended some stairs, "there's nothing quite like home. This area between the mountains is absolutely perfect around time of year."

"You said it Mace." Lydia giggled to herself. "You know, it's a good thing I'd already beaten you before you had your hot streak." She then stopped walking down the stairs and spoke up again. "You... you'll come root for me in a month from now, right?"

At age 24, Mason had seen a Pokemon Trainer or two come and go. He knew his sister Lydia was better than he would ever be, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing his duty as a Gym Leader. He enjoyed the work, and he was glad he had chosen to be a the community leader that he had strived to be since he was little. His dreams of becoming the best were there, but no matter what the case was, he always felt like he was going to be the one to help elevate someone to the very top. That person, he soon realized after his second league challenge failure was his younger 17-year-old sister Lydia. 

"Well of course, Lydia. I've gotta be in Regalatou City for the tournament anyways, so I'll course cheer my baby sister on anyways." Lydia shook her dark-haired head, her dark brown eyes hardened towards the sky. "you just have to be sure of yourself. That's what I did during my days as challenger"

"Yeah well you lost like twice! That's not going to happen to me Macy."

"Come on Lydia, you know that's not my name." Mason rolled his eyes as he spoke, but deep down he was a little worried for his little sister. The challenger he had faced today, Evan, was tough, even when he discounted the type advantage. Winning so handily with all those timed switches and the clean sweep from Serperior, even when Pal resisted the Leaf Storms, made Mason a little uneasy. But even still, his sister had beaten him down as well but without a type advantage. The competition would be fierce this year, moreso than usual, but for Lydia's sake, Mason was excited.

"Well, still. I'm not gonna lose!" Lydia grinned as she spoke, and dashed her way further along the cobblestone path towards Nillie's.

"Yeah..." Mason scratched his Pal's cape as he spoke quietly to himself. "You could do it this year... and even if you don't make it this year, you still have another year ahead of you too... You've got this Lydia." And with a small grin, he calmly wandered along the path upon which his sister had recently dashed.


End file.
